


Ray Palmer Imagines

by cactiem



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Ray Palmer imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Movie Night

"Wait, you've never seen Star Wars!?" Ray exclaimed. You shook your head sheepishly. "How have you not seen it? It's like the most iconic film series ever. You know what, it's decided me and you are having a movie night tonight." You smiled seeing how excited Ray was to show you these films.

 

When you got to his room everything was already set up for movie night. The tv was on, blankets were out, popcorn was ready. You sat down next to Ray who had pressed play once you were settled. Throughout the film Ray would occasionally interrupt explaining to you what was going on in that scene. Normally, that would annoy you but for some reason tonight it didn't. Maybe it was because you saw how happy Ray was explaining the film to you.

 

It was half way through the second film when you felt your eyes become droopy. You tried to stay awake but sleep soon overcame you. Ray didn't notice until he was about to explain a certain scene to you and saw that you were curled up close to him, hugging his arm, asleep. He thought about waking you but you looked so peaceful and at ease. Instead Ray carefully switched the tv off and grabbed a blanket draping it over your sleeping form.


	2. C-List Hero

"So does anyone have any ideas on how to stop Damien Darhk?" Sara asked the group. They were currently trying to defeat Damien Darhk once more and save time but this time it was proven more difficult as he now has his daughter on his side who coincidentally also has magic.

 

"I've been doing some research and I think I found a way to stop him. Darhk's weakness is light magic." Nate told her.

 

"I think I might know someone who can help with that." Ray spoke up. Sara looked at him, making a motion for him to carry on. "Their name is Y/N Y/L/N. They're back in Star City but I don't think they'll help."

 

"Why not?" Amaya wondered.

 

"Let's just say I didn't exactly leave things great between us." Ray answered Amaya's question. Everyone gave Ray a indescribable look when he said that.

 

"Wait, you know them?" Nate said, the only one asking the question on everyone's mind.

 

"It doesn't matter. Gideon, set a course to Star City, twenty-eighteen." Sara instructed the A.I as everyone headed to their seats ready for takeoff.

 

Back in 2018, you were about to close up the diner for the night when the bell rang signalling someone walked through the door. "We're closed." You told the person without looking up from what you were doing. When the bell didn't ring again and they didn't answer you looked up and saw a familiar face with a smile on his face as he waved to you. You scowled when you saw who it was. "Can I help you?"

 

"I don't know if you remember me-" Ray started but you interrupted before he could say anymore.

 

"I do. You're the reason why I'm closing up this diner at night."

 

"I guess I deserved that." He said referring to your harsh tone you used. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened. I truly am. Can't we just let bygones be bygones."

 

"Is that why you're here?" You scoffed slightly with disbelief thinking how dare he have the nerve to say that. He was the reason you loss your job at Palmer tech.

 

"No, no. I'm here to enlist your help." Ray told you. You quirked an eyebrow, intrigued why he wanted your help. "There's a group of us, Legends actually, and we need your help to defeat Damien Darhk... and before you say anything I know you have magic. Light magic to be precise."

 

"Legends?"

 

"Yeah. There's a group of us who travel time to correct anachronisms."

 

"Okay, let's say I believe you. Why me? I'm just some B-list superhero. Not even that. More like a C-list superhero. I'm a nobody. I can't help you." You said, picking up the cloth and heading to the back of the diner. Ray promptly followed you, not giving up.

 

"That's where you're wrong. Every legend is a nobody. Our whole group is a mismatch of people from a historian to an assassin to a thief and then there's me. Just some inventor. You could really do some good with your abilities, Y/N." Ray said trying to convince you. "If you change your mind, I'll be here tomorrow at three." He told you before exiting the diner leaving you a lot to think about.


End file.
